


Bowery Beauties

by jackkellys



Series: Fall(ing) For You [26]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, This ends weird, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackkellys/pseuds/jackkellys
Summary: Jack loves the Bowery Beauties like they were his younger siblings.





	Bowery Beauties

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twenty Six: Bowery Beauties

Whenever Jack needed a minute to himself he would go to Medda's theatre. As she always said "there is no better place to escape than a theatre." And she was always right. 

Jack never found himself worrying as he watched her shoes or as he painted her sets backstage. It was calming for him, to hear the Bowery Beauties (as Medda named them) singing in the background as he drew plants and trees and sunsets, of Santa Fe.

The Bowery Beauties were girls technically “adopted” by Medda. Some were girls who lived on the streets, brought in by the Newsies (mostly Jack). Of course, they had to be able to sing or dance to make the “cut”, if you will. Medda always found something for them to do if they didn’t, she would help them find other jobs. There were a lot of different Bowery Beauties, Medda was able to have different girls for different days and different numbers.

They also had to be at least sixteen years old (although there were older Bowery Beauties), which wasn’t that easy to come by. Most girls on the street were young and some girls might be of age but looked way younger. And it was rude for Jack to ask how old they were.

Either way Jack loved him, they were all like his older/younger sisters. They knew how to calm him down and how to keep him in line. Whenever Medda wasn’t around they would watch out for him, they’d give him candy to give to the younger Newsies.

They went through a lot despite the good pay. The constant yelling of men, the constant cat-calling, they liked it on occasion but most of the time they ignored it. Jack knew the one’s who wished to be married, but he always reminded them that those guys aren’t it. They deserve a good working man, not a drunk. That’s when they’d laugh and say “like you?” and Jack would only wink in response.


End file.
